wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Siovis Prime
Siovis Prime is an Imperial feudal world that serves as an Adeptus Astartes homeworld for the stoic and taciturn Fists of the Gorgon Space Marine Chapter. Located in the Segmentum Tempestus, this former fortress world was thought long-lost following the era known as the Age of Darkness, and wasn't rediscovered until recently. Finding the Siovisian people free of warp-taint and of hardy stock, the Fists of the Gorgon saw their potential as prime recruitment stock as potential Space Marine Aspirants. Background The Chapter's homeworld of Siovis is a feudal world, full of lush forests and ferocious wildlife. Siovis itself was once a fortress world but was lost during the Great Crusade due to warp storms, and only being recently rediscovered. The society of Siovis is broken up into many small baronies vying for control over areas, yet none of the many barons has managed to hold onto territory they’ve conquered for long. This is in part due to the Fists of the Gorgon interfering quite regularly, as so constant wars can occur to breed the toughest of candidates. Siovisian culture can also be seen in the chapter's culture. Battle brothers are allowed to keep their family's name, taking the place of their first name, when they join the chapter. The family is also taken into the chapter as Serfs, and to hopefully create more potential Astartes. If a battle brother fails in an important task or somehow dishonours his family’s name, he is no longer allowed to carry his family's name with him. This does not limit a battle brother’s rise through the ranks, however. Though most do consider it to be a great shame to carry. Chapter Recruitment Recruitment into the Fists of the Gorgon is considered an exclusive privilege to any citizen of Siovis Prime. The process as to how one is selected is simple; once every month a tournament is held in each of the six major cities on Siovis Prime. These tournaments consist of a massive free for all to the death, with the last fifty children being allowed entry into the chapter. There is only one requirement to entering the tournament as well; the child must be between the ages of nine and twelve. Once this gruesome act is over, the children are taken back to the chapter's fortress-monastery, the Arx Automatum. Once at the Arx Automatum, the aspirants are met by a group of three apothecaries and their servitors. Immediately, each aspirant is checked if they are compatible with the current gene-seed of the chapter. If the aspirant is compatible, they are immediately taken into a separate room, where a group of servitors, which is often overseen by an Apothecary, immediately implants the Ossmodula and the Biscopea. This happens, however, only if the child is ten to twelve years of age. If not, then the child is given hypno-indoctrination and basic combat training until they are ready to receive their first organs. The Arx Automatum The fortress-monastery of the Fists of the Gorgon chapter is a vast series of fortifications and forges, broken off into ten sections, one section for each clan. Each clan section houses the clan's armoury, reliquary, and chapel to both the Omnissiah and the Gorgon. The Librarium, Apothecarion, and the meeting halls of the Iron Council and High Council are all underground. The Arx Automatum itself is built over approximately 2590 square kilometres. The fortress itself is comprised of a series of trenches and walls, nearly every twenty yards of these fortifications having some form of defensive weapon. Along with this, the fortress-monastery also has a vast amount of void shield generators in strategic locations around the defensive lines. Sadly, the fortress' power supply has been lacking ever since its rediscovery, thus, most of these defenses don't even work. Currently, the chapter's techmarines and Iron Fathers are working on solutions to these problems, alongside representatives from the Geminae Fabrica, who fall under the chapter's protection. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines